


cat whiskers in the stars

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, angsty, danisnotonfire - Freeform, why am i so good at writing depressing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: Dan couldnt handle life without phil





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAY BE TRIGGERING also can yall comment and tell me what u think of my writing cus I need to know if I should keep publishing stories thanks!

_To whoever finds this,_

_I'm sorry but life without phil was worthless._

_He made me feel like i had a purpose in life and without   him it's gone._

_There was so much i wish i had said but i couldn't ._

_I loved him and he never knew._

_Nobody understands how much i loved him._

_He was my anchor,_

_he was the only person i wanted to be around all the time. He was so amazing,and without him i wouldn't have lasted this long._

_Phil dying made a part of me die to and it was too hard._

_I promised him that i'd never let go but then he did and it's my fault._

_If i had stopped him from going out that night he would still be with me but i didn't and now he's gone._

_The night of the accident i was going to tell him._

_He went out to pick up some things and i was going to tell him when he returned but he never did._

_When the hospital called i broke. I couldn't  live without my heart and it's with phil._

_i'm going to be with him that way i can finally be whole again._

_Being with him was the most fun i've ever had,_

_and now we can spend forever_

_side by side drawing cat whiskers in the stars._

 

_Dan_


End file.
